narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miko Fujiwara
|- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| English | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| N/A |-bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;"| Personal |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; width: 91px;"| Birthdate | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| January 20 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Gender | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Female |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;"|Part I: 12-13 Part II: 15-16 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Height | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;"|Part I: 146 cm Part II: 155 cm |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Weight | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;"| Part I: 33 kg Part II: 41 kg |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Kekkei Genkai | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;"| Crystal Release file:18px-Nature Icon Ice.svg.png Ice Release |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Blood type | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| AB |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Classification | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;"|Sensor Type |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Affiliation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Konohagakure Allied Shinobi Forces |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"|'Clan' | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;"| Fujiwara |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"|'Team' | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;"|First Division Konoha 11 (Anime only) Team Midori |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"|'Partner(s)' | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;"|Midori Hyuga Isamu Ishikawa Tetsuo Ohayashi |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px;"| Ninja Rank | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;"|Part I: Genin Part II:Anbu |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Nature Type Fire Release Water Release Lightning Release Earth Release Wind Release Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Family Asahi Fujiwara (Brother) Misa Uzumaki (Mother) Kagayakashi Fujiwara (Father) Tetsuo Ohayashi (Husband) Narimi Ohayashi (Daughter) Shinji Ohayashi (Son) Kaisei Fujiwara (Nephew) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Jutsu Chakra Scalpel Crystal Armour Crystal Armor Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave Crystal Release: Crystal Lance Crystal Release: Crystal Needles Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance Crystal Release: String of Glory Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance Crystal Release: The Supreme Crystal Jade Crystal Clone Technique Chakra Enhanced Strength Summoning Technique Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Certain-Kill Ice Spears Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Ice Prison Technique Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: Crystal Wall Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice Ice Release: Frozen Capturing Field '' Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Sledgehammer Ice Release: One Horned White Whale Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger Ice Release: Ten Thousand Ice Petals Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard ''Ice Release: Whirlwind '' Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique Ice Sword Technique Ice-Breaking Fi |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| 'Tools' Kunai Shuriken Military Rations Pill Tantō Wire Strings |} '''Miko Fujiwara' (藤原美子, Miko Fujiwara) is Anbu-level kunoichi from Konohagakure, a Sensor Type. She possesses the unique Crystal Release and Ice Release kekkei genkai. Background Miko was born prematurely, and so she was very weak, but fortunately she and her mother survived after giving birth. Miko had a difficult childhood, because when she was 6 years old, her clan was destroyed. Only she and her older brother remained. Although her brother did everything for her, but he often went on a mission. But Miko realized that he was trying that she should be happy. After the destruction of the clan, she really missed her friends and parents. Part I Miko wanted to become stronger, so she trained a lot during her studies at the Academy. After graduation, Miko began to train even more. In the beginning, Miko makes an impression of a serious and calm. Chūnin Exams : Main article: Chūnin Exam Arc Examination of Ibiki was difficult for her, she did not have special skills for deception. Fortunately, she could answer most of the questions in the test with her knowledge. But in fact, she did not have a real test. The exam in the Forest of Death was not so difficult. The plan was to slip out to find the scroll faster and meet after a certain time. Miko could find the scroll, this is the one they need. Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission : Main article: Sasuke and Sai Arc Miko made her first appearance shortly after the Kakashi team and Team Guy returned after Gaara's successful rescue. She reappeared after Naruto and his team returned from an unsuccessful attempt to return Sasuke. Having met Say, she noted that he is very similar to Sasuke, but their personalities are polar opposites. Akatsuki Suppression Mission : Main article: Hidan and Kakuzu Arc : When Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji all agreed to avenge Asuma, Miko attempted to ask Tsunade to join the mission, however her request was refused as the team was already complete under the guidance of Kakashi. : Pain's Assault : '' Main article: Invasion of Pain Arc'' : During Pain's attack on Konoha, Miko was on a mission when she returned to the village then, she was amazed that the village was destroyed. She immediately looked for the wounded to help them. After the victory of Naruto on Pain. She also celebrates with the rest. : : : : : Five Kage Summit : Main article: Five Kage Summit Arc : When the news reached Konoha, Sasuke's recent relationship with Akatsuki, Miko and the rest of Konoha 11 decided that they should personally kill Sasuke before he enters the village in the war. Ino, who was dissatisfied with this, exclaimed and was criticized by Kiba. Tenten and Miko reassured Ino. When Naruto returned to the village with Sakura, he insisted '' : ''on dealing with Sasuke. Tenten became angry and told him that this should not be what he had undertaken on his own, and that none of them would simply stop and look. Miko told him that he did not agree with Tenten, because Naruto is still a friend of Sasuke. : : Adventures at Sea Arc : Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc : Miko helped restore the village after Pain's attack. Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Miko gathered and began to recall how they met and were close, like classmates in Chunin Exams, soon after it was interrupted by the drunken Tsunade. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation : Main article: Shinobi World War Arc : When the Fourth World War begins in Shinobi, she was placed in the First Division. The first division was sent to the border of the Lightning Country to protect against the approaching White Zetsu Army. When the army of the White Zetsu was approaching, Miko was struck by their number. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax : Main article: Ten-Tails Revival Arc : After facing several attacks from the Ten-Tails, Miko later learned of Neji's death, and she silently mourned his death. Having received chakra from Naruto, Miko and the other members of the Alliance charged towards the Uchiha and the Ten-Tails. With the situation later turning grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Miko and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. She and the others subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. The Ten-Tails transformed into its final form, the God Tree, and ravaged the Alliance. Miko and her comrades later assisted Naruto with wresting control of all the tailed beasts' chakra from Obito's control in order to stop the Shinju from blooming. : Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki : Main article: Final Arc : Later, when Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the ''Infinite Tsukuyomi , much like the rest of the world, she too fell under the genjutsu's power. Inside the genjutsu, Miko dreamed of her parents and her clanstill alive, and all of them sharing a happy moment together.'' Personality The embodiment of charm, grace, change of mood, caution, nervousness, willingness to love or alienation. It is distinguished by perseverance, faultless intuition. In this case, Miko has a powerful analytical mind. Organizationalism, the ability to withstand any difficulties, stable psyche, perseverance, calculating can manifest in the nature of Miko. Her feelings and passions are deep, but Miko can basically show them to her close people. Hence the apparent detachment and closure of Miko, seen during the communication. Miko hides all his emotions, demonstrates the coldness and toughness of character. She is very serious, but a peculiar sense of humor can turn her into an interesting and entertaining interlocutor. Sometimes when dealing with her, it seems that she was immediately born an adult. Weighing positions, her view of the world, confirmed by the logic of reasoning, all speak in favor of this. Talking about her feelings is a kind of “taboo”. Such she seems at first glance, in fact she is a kind and cheerful girl. She also never betray her friends and is ready for anything for them. It's also quite difficult to piss her off, but if it happens, it usually shocks everyone. Appearance In 1 part Miko wore a very short kimono, and underneath it she wore black pants. She wore dark blue shinobi sandals on her feet. The dark-blue protector she tied as a belt. In 2 part Miko has long, straight brown hair, and a bang that looks like a bang ofHinata, on the sides of her hair hangs two strands of her hair, she always picks up her hair in a high tail. She has big, brown eyes. Usually she wears a lilac kimono with slits, and it is sleeveless. On her hands she wears sleeveless dark red. Under the kimono she wears black leggings. Violet protector she ties up like a belt. On my feet, Miko's blacksandals shinobi. Abilities Taijutsu Miko often uses taijutsu, but is able to fight opponents with him, even those who are stronger than her, but mostly used only for defensive purposes. She trained a lot to protect her comrades. Her taijutsu skills developed according to the teachings of Tsunade and Sakura. Kekkei Genkai Miko inherited from her father Crystal Release and Ice Release , which allows users from the Fujiwara clan to produce a purple crystal and blue ice that can be used for attack, defense and other purposes. It can be countered by fire, lightning and wind elements, or by good control of the chakra. In his clan, Miko is the third known user of the elements and became one of the only users in Konoha after the destruction of the clan. Movies Road to Ninja Miko appeared on the road to the ninja. She became less introverted and incredibly cheerful. Unlike Miko, whom Naruto and Sakura knew, she was more playful and brave. She was wearing a dark purple dress, under her she wore a jacket with a sleeve to the elbows and gloves. Instead of black sandals, she began to wear boots. She began to tie her hair in low. The Last In The Last, Miko seems to look more mature. Her hair was a little longer straightened to the right of her bangs, and she also tied her hair in a high tail with half-hair. Her outfit consists of a lilac shirt and a black skirt, and under her she wears dark gray tights and black boots. She wears a black belt on her shirt. She wears her protector on the forehead. She is wearing red gloves Stats Video Games Miko Fujiwara is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Miko's hobbies are cooking, reading and training. **Miko's favorite foods are ramen, Onigiri, and takoyaki. Her least favorites are vegetables. **Miko has completed 50 official missions in total: 15 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 9 A-rank and 4 S-rank. References Miko Fujiwara is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Miko238 on Pinterest Category:DRAFT Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure